


By Astrophysicist and Lover

by DoreyG



Series: Astrophysicist and Lover [1]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Awkward asking out, Episode Tag, Episode Tag: Booby Trap, Getting Together, Happy android romancing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 16:46:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2157918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I hear that your date with Christy did not go quite as expected."</p>
            </blockquote>





	By Astrophysicist and Lover

"I hear that your date with Christy did not go quite as expected."

Upside down, fiddling with yet another bit of troublesome wiring, he sighs. Smiles. Lets his hands drop to his sides as he slowly wheels himself out, "hello, Data."

"Hello, Geordi," he should've expected Data's sudden appearance by now. Did expect it, to a certain degree, which was why he was fiddling with some non-essential wires as opposed to anything dangerous and-slash-or likely to lead to the destruction of the ship, "your date?"

Or the crippling of the ship, at least, because he's _very_ good at his job and he's pretty sure that it'd take a true act of stupidity to cause a fatal catastrophe. He smiles, just a little, shakes his head, "I'm not sure that I really want to talk about it, Data."

"Oh?"

"It's in the past, isn't it?" He taps a few buttons, hums over the totally expected and completely non-fatal result (non-vital, good at his job) and turns back to Data with an even wider smile, "nothing to get upset over, especially when there are far more important things to focus on."

"Indeed," Data seems to consider this, deeply as he always does. He waits him out, patiently "...I only wished to make a suggestion, relating to your assignation with Christy Henshaw and future romantic arrangements."

Dating advice from an android, it's a good thing that he's not much inclined to despair. He sighs again, still maintains his smile; it’s not _Data's_ fault that he's apparently completely unable to traverse the romantic wilds, "what, Data?"

Data blinks, tilts his head, smiles a little smile that he only seems able to pull when it's only the two of them, "have you tried widening your pool of interest?"

He stares for a moment.

He laughs a little, bounces on his heels and shakes his head and spares a moment on wishing that it was just that easy, "you know I have, Data, and with a similar success rate. I've tried women, men, humans, Klingons and even a rather adventurous Cardassian. Nothing, nothing at all."

"Hm," Data says, and then seems to... Hesitate. Which is, more than anything, a bit _odd_ for somebody so usually chatty and focused.

He stops laughing, stops bouncing, even lets his smile fade a little as he takes the _nerviness_ of Data's expression in. It's something new, something unexpected. He finds that he doesn't like it very much "...Uh-?"

"I was just wondering..." Data bites himself off again. Stares at him wide-eyed for a few moments. Fakes a cough. Tries to start again, this time a little bolder. Halts again. Fakes a cough again and looks sharply down at his feet.

Doesn't like it very much at _all_. In fact, he's slightly weirded out. And, more than that, _incredibly_ worried, "Data, are you...?"

"Geordi," Data interrupts him, with all the bluntness of a bull in a china shop dedicated to painting all of its wares red, "I was wondering if you had ever thought to widen your pool of interest to non-organic lifeforms. That is to say, synthetic lifeforms. That is to say, androids."

He stares for a long moment.

His jaw drops very slowly open. Probably comically, if he was inclined (or able) to pay any attention to such things at the moment.

"I love the music of Johannes Brahms," Data offers, a touch... _Hopefully_.

Because he's asking him out.

"And I very much like star watching, even if it is on a beach."

Data is asking him out.

"And I suppose I could even learn to tolerate cocktails poured into coconut shells. Though I must confess that I do not entirely understand the practical applications of such a container."

 _Data_ is asking _him_ out.

"And I-"

He starts to grin. Wider and wider, until his cheeks actually start to ache a little and Data starts to trail off in wide-eyed shock, "are you free tonight? Not working or likely to be called to the bridge or anything?"

"...My shift ends at 19:00 hours," Data starts again, starting to actually return his grin with a timid sort of joy that kind of makes him want to do stupidly melodramatic things, "I can meet you at any time after that, providing that you are also free and also unlikely to be called at short notice."

"Meet you at 20:00?" he ventures, dreaming of backflips and somersaults and backing Data back against a bulkhead and kissing him until he begs for air, "on Holodeck three. Dress for a tropical beach, nothing too fancy."

"Sounds absolutely stimulating," Data blurts happily. And then, adorably, starts to shift in a way that signifies that he'd be _blushing_ if he was actually able, "I mean... I will be there at the appointed time, Geordi. And I look forward to enjoying your company also."

"Yeah," he says, still grinning so wide that his cheeks are _definitely_ starting to hurt.

"Indeed."

"Yes."

"Most certainly."

"Oh yeah."

"I- Indeed."

They stare at each other for a long few seconds. Both happy. One grinning, one desperately trying to find words in a brain that'd suddenly failed.

And suddenly, not _too_ suddenly if he’s going to be honest with himself, he's _glad_ for all the failed dates up 'til now.


End file.
